When Fate Takes Its Toll
by drama88queen95
Summary: What happens when one of Edward's own children does not love him? How does it affect Bella's life? What happens when Fate Takes Its Toll on her life again? Nothing will be the same. SUCKY SUMMARY. Read and Review! First Fanfic. ENJOY!
1. Flashback Time

Okay this is my first fanfic... here it goes in

5...4...3...2...1...

--

"Mom. Mom! MOM!! Are you okay?" only to tell my sweet son that I was okay, I fluttered my eyes. Though I did not feel like waking up (or as close as possible) from my sleep completely. I let a flashback overcome me.

--flashback--

On my clean sheet of paper I was near tears before they could spill over, I started to write.

Dearest Edward,

I have to leave and please don't try to find me. And please, please, PLEASE do not go to the Volturi and kill yourself. I have loved you forever and always will. Nothing will keep me from seeing you for the rest of my life. Sitting here I am envisioning seeing your face reading this and I am not sure if I don't finish writing soon there will be tear stains on this piece of paper.

Your love forever,

Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen

Then I sealed it away and positioned it on my pillow.

--end flashback--

"Of course she is okay. Mom!! If you do not snap out of it I will slap you back to reality!" I got up so that Skyler did not get her chance to slap me. She had her father's temper and no one could deny it. If only they could meet, but that can't happen because I was stupid 15 years ago.

"Skyler Alexandria Cullen!! Don't speak to Mom that way. After all she did you should not talk to her that way. She had the chance to give you away, but she didn't because she loved us even before she had met us. She barely had enough money to afford an apartment." Only my lovely daughter Jasmine would stand up for me to her sister who was taller and bigger than her. Her brother would not even stand up to her.

I got up and put on a Taylor Swift CD. The song Picture to Burn had a remake to the chorus because I loved it that way. When it got to that part I sang it my way.

_Cause I hate that stupid, old silver car _

_You never let me drive _

_Your a straight A, heartbreak_

_Who's really good at lying_

_So watch me strike a match _

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're _

_Just another picture to burn_

After that part was over I turned it off. I only listened to that part because it really expressed my feelings. I picked a lot of different music styles over the past decade and a half. I even learned how to play the piano and guitar. I was still learning the drums. I was doing pretty well if I sould say so myself. My children probably would beg to differ.

My children had seen pictures of their father and his family. I didn't tell them which one he was, but they did make a pretty good guess. They even said Carlisle was the 'handsomest' man in the family. And Alice was the 'most prettiful' woman in the family. I had to laugh at who they thought was the best looking. Though I had been a bit biased when I told them my thoughts on the best looking ones.

"Mother, are you okay? You have seen distant the past few days. What is going on that you will not tell us?" questioned Emmett. How could I tell my children that tomorrow would be the 15th anniversery of when I left their father.

"Oh its nothing children I just have been thinking through all the mistakes I have made throughout my lifetime." There I didn't lie to them.I just didn't tell the whole truth. I couldn't because Jasmine could tell when people were lying. I am just glad she couldn't tell when people aren't telling the whole truth.

"Jasmine? Is she telling the truth?" Skyler questioned.

"Yes, I am nearly completely sure she is. But I am not exactly sure she is telling the whole truth." Only Little Miss Jasmine Allie could read my eyes like her father. She knew how to read people almost too well.

"Tell me exactly what is going on that you won't tell any of us," Skyer demanded.

"Well, it all started like this..."


	2. New kids?

**A/N: The kids names are: Jasmine Allie, Emmett Anthony, and Skyler Alexandria. Skyler and Emmett have skipped a grade and is one grade ahead of their sister. Jasmine is a 10****th**** grader. I hope to get a least 5 reviews before the 3****rd**** chapter gets put on. If I get more than 3 reviews about how bad I am doing I will abort this story. Most things in italics are thoughts.**

**2****nd**** chapter in 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..**

_--_

_Last chapter: "Well it all started like this….."_

BEEP….. BEEP….. BEEP….. BEEP….. BEEP……

I hurried up and crossed the room to the clock that signaled for us to leave and for me to take the kids to high school. I on the other hand had to go to work in the city of Billings. I am heart surgeon. I was lucky enough that I didn't like human blood. It smelled worse than rotten eggs if it was possible. I have been living in Yegan, Montana. One thing I learned from the Cullen's is to stay in a pretty much sunless place, and then we can live a life as close as possible to a human.

"Okay, I guess I need to get ya'll to school." I was saved….for now at least. They would ask as soon as they had the chance. They would possibly even as for that information as a birthday present. Wait….. Birthday? OH MY GOSH!! Their 16th birthday was coming up this Friday to be exact and I haven't even thought about presents. The idea about having a birthday party clouded my thoughts while I hopped in my royal blue Porsche.

"What would you like for your birthday?" I inquired.

"Information," Skyler simply replied.

Acting as if I didn't hear that. "How about a slumber party?" I asked. "You could each have over five friends. Our house is big enough for it."

"That sounds AWESOME, Mom!" At least Jasmine seemed excited. "I'm going to invite Samantha, Haleigh, Amanda, Ana, and I'm not sure. I'll find someone else to invite."

"How do you even know we're actually going to have it? I mean come on, Mom always has to leave the house on emergency calls, so she is never home. Most parents won't want their daughters around here when there isn't parental supervision." Skyler look at things from every point of view, but she could read minds. She had no say in having to hear their thoughts of it. "If we are though I will bring Mariah, Cindy, Emily, Shannon, and Teri. If one of them can't come I will find a replacement as soon as possible. Who are you going to invite Emmett?"

"Uh, probably Andy, Joseph, Shane, Josh, and Chris." Skyler always said he hung out with the jocks. I will get to see, only if I can keep my promise though. Emmett sounded a bit distant. I wonder what's wrong with him today.

"Emmett, what's wrong? You sound like something is wrong."

"Oh, nothing." Of course its nothing. It always is. Teenagers are always so predictable.

By this time we had begun to arrive at the local high school with my speed demon driving. "So its settled then. You should invite them today, so they have a bit of notice. You never know what could happen over the week that will make you change plans."

"Great idea, Mom!!" Jasmine raced out of my car into the overcast day to find her friends.

"Bye!" Skyler and Emmett said in unison. They weren't ones for very many words. As I began to drive out of the parking lot I saw a shiny silver Volvo with a flash of bronze hair in the passenger seat on the road to the student parking lot.

--JPOV--

_I need to speak to you right now. _Luckily we all could read minds, I wonder how that came about. Oh well that thought could wait for now.

_Where?-Emmett_

_How about near the big oak tree.-Me_

_Be right there.-Skyler_

When I got there they were both leaning up against the tree. I had to speak fast before the bell for first period rang. "Okay, I asked you to come here because I had a vision earlier today about some new students."

"What's so special about that we had new students lots of times at our old school." Only Skyler would second guess me when it came to crucial things.

"It's not just a regular human students. It's a _special_ kind of students." It was our secret code for vampire if we emphasized the word special.

"Oh, that kind of student. What did you find out about them?" questioned Emmett. He was the more sensible ones of those two.

"They are vegetarians as far as I can tell but one has trouble with that diet. Three also have special powers. One boy has mind-reading. The other boy has empathy. The girl has the power to see visions of the future. Two are acting as sophomores, like us Emmett, while the other four are juniors with Skyler. We should befriend them and find out more about them. Maybe we have some classes together." Skyler actually let me talk with out interrupting me. Shocker.

RING….. RING…… RING….. RING….

"That's the bell for first period we better get going."

I briskly walked to first period that I didn't get counted as late. When I opened the door and fed the teacher my excuse that my locker was stuck, I turned and saw that there was two new faces I didn't recognize near my desk. They had to be the new kids when I looked at their eye color. They had those golden eyes that I wished I had many times before, but I only had one green and one brown. They were nothing special.

I sat down and began to write notes to the girl that looked like a pixie. When Mr. Midgley look away, I past the note. And we began to talk the school girl way.

_Hi, my name's Jasmine. What's yours?_

_Alice. Why are you talking to the new kid? Most people tend to shy away from them to protect their rep._

_I'm just nice is why. Look let's just cut to the chase… I know what you are._

_Oh, and just what am I?_

_You're a uh……… can't exactly write it down because if this note gets taken up there is a lot at stake for both of us._

_Just write it down. No one will take it up._

_Fine, you're a vampire._

_Uh oh, teachers looking no more note passing for today._

Just to make sure I looked at the teacher. He was not looking! UH UH!! She just wanted an excuse not to talk to me. I will ask her about coming to my birthday party as soon as possible.

--SPOV--

RING….. RING…. RING….. RING…..

"That's the bell for first period we better get going." said Jasmine.

I walked slowly to first period because I didn't care like my perfect sister if I was late. I had to be stuck with kids a whole year older than me, but at least I had lunch with my sibs. When I finally got there I didn't even come up with an excuse to why I was late yet again. I just walked to my seat. When I finally looked up near the end of the period I saw a pair of golden eyes just like my mother's. I thought the color was beautiful. Then I looked at the body build. He has some cool dirty blonde hair. Then the ending bell rang.

RING….. RING….. RING….. RING…..

After that I went straight up to him at said, "Hey. You're the new kid right?"

"Yeah, why does it matter to you?" Did he not understand I knew everything.

"Because I know everything about everybody. That's why it matters. Never mind what I just said…. I am trying to be nice to you. If your new you usually want to have some kind of friend." I replied.

"Oh, your trying to be nice. Then I guess I could talk to you. Um, what's your name?" _At least she doesn't smell nice like normal humans._

Ha ha. That's only because I'm not just human. "My name is Cullen. Skyler Cullen." Let's have some fun with him.

"Cullen?" By this time we were walking in the hallway close my second period class.

"Yeah. What does it matter? I got that name from my dad whom I have never met might I add."

"My last name is Cullen, but I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. It could be a pretty common last name."

Hmmmmm… another Cullen in school? "Well you better get to class. Bye."


	3. Stomach Problems!

**A/N: Okay, if people actually like my story and want me to update as soon as possible that will possibly take a minimum of 2 days. (School sucks!) Taking to accelerated classes in 7****th**** grade is horrible. **

**Well on with the story in 5..4..3..2..1..**

**--**

--SPOV--

During 2nd , 3rd , and 4th period went by as a blur. All I was thinking about was that Cullen kid. I didn't even get his name because he was trying to be a smart allelic.

Anyway he seemed cool to me. I could probably relate to him pretty well. After the bell for 4th period to end rang, I jumped up quickly (a little too quickly for a human) to find him. I couldn't find him. Odd. I could usually find anyone within a 5-mile radius.

On the way to 5th period I had a feeling that we were going to have to leave school early because of my brother. Great, but I was lucky I got to ask all of my friends to the party we were having on Friday. Sadly, Mariah couldn't come because of some prior engagement.

--JPOV--

I my 2nd and 4th went by without another one of the new students in those classes, but I had Alice in 3rd and I finally got to talk to her. Actually talk. I actually got to ask her to my (our) party. She said yes to. I was shocked, but happy. I also had enough time left to ask my other friends. They all said yes, too.

Skyler would be in a bad mood because Mariah couldn't come (yes I had seen that in a vision). Luckily, I had seen who she would invite other than her. So I took the liberty to ask Alice to ask her sister, Rosalie for me.

Just as I finally got settled in 5th period my back pocket started to vibrate. My phone. My lucky reflex reactions caused me to jump and hit my knees on the desk. Hard. That surely got the attention of everyone in the entire classroom. They all looked directly at me. I was always one for attention, but now I didn't want it when I caused myself pain.

I tried to look sheepish. "I thought I saw a spider, but I didn't." I don't think she believed it by the look on her face. Obviously, she didn't care because I was a straight-A student. I never did cause much trouble. Since the Mr. Couch didn't seem to care much I checked my text messages. One new message.

_Get ready to leave. I have to pick up your brother._

_From: Mom_

Great, I'm going to be behind in three different class. But if it's a family issue then, I can live with a little bit of homework tomorrow.

--EPOV--

During all of my first four class periods I didn't have any of the new students in any of them, but I did have a minor stomachache. Even through the pain I did have the effort to talk to the few that would be coming to my party. Chris couldn't come so I have to find someone else within the next three days.

But as I got to 5th period, the stomachache did become a lot worse. It honestly felt like an angry, wet cat was clawing at the inside of my stomach. As I sat down in my history class with Mr. McCray my stomach did a complete back flip and then I knew I had to get home. I got out my phone and sent a text to my mother.

_Mom, pick me up. Major stomach problems. Bring home a doctor that can make house calls._

_--_

_Okay, I'll take whichever one comes to me after the announcement is made. Hang in there. Be there in 30 minutes._

I got up and asked for the nurse's pass. He apparently noticed that I looked a little paler than usual, so he sent me without the pass. I quickly found the nurse, Mrs. Caddell. When she checked my temperature it was at 94.6, she said it was way too low. I told her my mother was a certified doctor and was on her way to pick me up. She just told me to wait at the office.

--BPOV--

After I sent texts to all of my children, I got to work on finding all some doctor to come home with me to treat my child. I can't stand for any child of mine to feel pain. Then I heard the announcement go over the intercom.

**Attention: I need a doctor to make a house call to Yegan, Montana. Please report to room 195 for immediate departure.**

Okay, all I have to do is wait for a total of three minutes. Three slow and agonizing minutes. If only we had a vampire doctor other than me. Their was a squeak of tennis shoes at the end of the hallway. The door to my office finally cracked open. I smelt him. Luckily I was facing the wall away from the door. He could ruin my life forever. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Why does he have to appear instead of someone else? Is the whole world against me? Fate must hate me.

"Would you like to leave right now Dr. oh, I'm sorry I haven't quite caught your name." He was always so polite.

I turned around and there was an audible gasp coming from him. "Dr. Isabella Swan-Cullen. Good to see you again, Carlisle." The look of shock on his face was evident and hilarious. "Shall we leave and go take care of my son before we deal with catching up?"

"Oh. Of course, we should attend to the matter at hand. You shall lead the way." He recovered faster than I thought he would.

We walked in complete silence. It was mostly awkward, but slightly comfortable. As we finally got to my car, the awkwardness of each others presence was a bit comforting because I would usually be a emotional wreck thinking of my only son in so much pain. He broke the silence once we were in the car.

"How are you still alive? Did you say son earlier? Why are you working at the hospital? When were you changed?" I finally had to shut him up by holding my hand up.

"Hold on there partner in crime. I can only answer one question at a time. Okay the answer to the first question. I'm alive because I was changed into a vampire. Question two: Yes, I did say son. I also have two daughters. They have my blood in them. Question three: I'm working at the hospital because I enjoy helping humans live their lives as long as possible without pain. Question four: I was changed when I was 24. And before you ask it I don't know who changed me because I was asleep." There I answered all of his questions with sufficient answers.

"Okay, so they are blood related to you, but how? Vampires aren't supposed to have children."

"After Edward and I got married, we had you know.." he nodded his head for me to continue and that he understood what I was trying to say. "and somehow I got pregnant with his children. I ran from him because I thought he would think I cheated on him, but I didn't. And that basically summarizes what happened the past 15 years. They grow up like regular humans from what I have observed." Now, I noticed that we were over halfway to my new hometown. I guess my subconscious had me drive faster.

"Okay, that's something new for me to study about vampires. Now what exactly is wrong with your son?" Now comes the diagnostic questionnaire.

"He was complaining about some major stomach problems is all I know right now." I was hoping it wasn't anything too serious.

"We better get there before anything happens that we will all regret in the near future."

**--**

**Yes, I am ending it there for today. Just be glad I could update at all. And to my two reviewers, here is a cookie. I love the positive reviews!! Any negative I will just ignore now. My confidence has been boosted. Reviews will be greatly rewarded. Sooner updates.**


	4. Who is he?

**Yeah, so I have had homework all this weekend. I had an English paper due Monday and a science project due Tuesday (so gross). This chapter is kind of going to be a filler. Very sorry. Well on with the chapter.**

**--**

Three-fourths of the way to Yegan I saw Carlisle pull out his phone to send a text to Esme. I read it while he was writing it.

_You'll never guess who I just ran into…. I will have to tell you later tonight though. I'm sorry! I love you!_

Aw! How sweet of him to give her that bit of anticipation for him to return that night. She would not be happy that she was not getting enough information, but she would forgive him. I knew her well enough to know that.

"Well, how has your family been since…… then?" I wanted to break that horrible silence. It was almost too awkward for me to live through.

Then Carlisle's phone began to ring signaling that he had a text message. Demi Lovato's song 'Don't Forget' played.

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

Esme had texted him back. I kind of peeked over and read it.

_Oh, thanks for the stupid text that will have me hanging onto the edge of the seat until you return. You will have major consequences when you come home tonight._

He didn't reply because he didn't want to regret it later that night.

I diverted my eyes back to the road. We were at the city limits now…. Thank God! My only son was just sitting there probably hunched over wondering when I would get there. Great, now I feel guilty that I worked out of town. It was the only job at a hospital.

I accelerated my Porsche a little bit faster. It was now just above 125 mph.

I checked where I was now and my subconscious had me pulling into the parking lot before I even knew it. I told Carlisle to stay in the car.

I rushed in and saw exactly what I had envisioned. He was hunched over on those over-cushioned blue chairs just waiting for me to arrive. I quickly walked into the office and told them I was there to pick up my children. She quickly walked up to intercom.

**Skyler and Jasmine Cullen to the office immediately. You will be leaving.**

They would only be a minute or so now. I began to slowly pace. Before even a minute had passed, they were right down the hall keeping a brisk pace.

"Let's get your brother to the car immediately. Put him in the middle of the back seat. Sit beside him."

They had both gotten beside him and started to support his weight. They were basically dragging him along with them. All the while, he was moaning. I was walking in front of them and holding the doors open. I jogged at a human pace to my car. I pulled open to door and gently helped them load him into an upward position. Then, I heard Jasmine gasp as I began to step into the drivers seat.

"Who is he?" This time it was Jasmine that demanded an answer.

"He is your..."

--

**Don't you love me for the cliff. Give me a review!! I know you are out there. I have 115 hits and only 4 reviews. Do you know how that makes me feel? Well anyway for the few who have review, I love ya'll.**


	5. Disclaimer

This is not an update to my story. I am sorry to disappoint any of you. I just forget to put this on here. Here is my lovely disclaimer for this entire story. THIS IS MY ONLY DISCLAIMER!

Violets are red

Roses are blue

I don't hate or own Twilight

So you cant sue!! (ha ha evil men in suits who are knocking on my door trying to send me to prison!)


	6. Advil! Are you kidding me?

**I know you people really hate me for not updating in like a week or more. I will try to write a long chapter for you, but that may not work out. I only have like one hour… I can only type like two pages in that much because I do not plan out my chapters. Without further ado… here is chapter 5 or is it 6? Oh well sorry for my babbling.**

**--**

_Last chapter: He is your…._

--BPOV--

What should I say? I can't tell them that this is their grandfather on the other side. They would hate him. I just know they would. They would not accept him very…

"I'm an old family friend of your mothers. We have known each other since she was still a human." Carlisle cut off all of my thoughts on what to say. He handled that very well, better than I would have. With that one comment I started the car and began to race home so we could begin my son's examination.

"I don't understand why he is here if he is only a family friend. Is he the doctor that my brother gets to kick when he does that stupid reflex test on his knee cap." Skyler tried to lighten the mood with that attempt at a joke. As I can tell, it didn't work. Emmett was still not very quiet with his moaning from pain. In fact, I think he got louder if that is possible.

"Yes, I am in fact your family's new doctor because your mother knows how good of a doctor I am. Just so you know, I had to help her out more than you know. I helped her out when she punched a werewolf." **(A/N: Shape shifters if you have read ****Breaking Dawn.) **I had to laugh at that because that was a good memory now that I look back at that point in time.

"You seriously punched a werewolf when you were a human. That was stupid of you." Skyler was nearly rolling around on the backseat floor laughing. I didn't think it was that funny.

"Okay, it is not that funny Skyler. I only did that because he kissed me without my permission. You would have done that same thing at that point in time." I had to say something because I could not let her see a point of weakness in me. If anything when I looked to her in the backseat, she look vulnerable. I really had never corrected any of my children. She covered her face with her chocolate brown locks because she did not have a comment to say back to me. She actually looked like she wanted a hole to appear right where she was sitting, and it could swallow her up. "Skyler, I'm sorry I snapped at you. You just went a little to far, but do not expect me to be even that nice when you do something else that pushes me to far."

The entire car drifted into a uncomfortable silence. Well almost silence. Emmett was still not quiet. Not one of us knew what to say after my outburst.

Lucky my driving like a maniac saved us from much longer of a tense environment. We arrived at the house in a record time for anyone in the family. I could at that point in time have been racing in NASCAR and won.

I had to quickly get out of that edgy atmosphere. I climbed out as soon as I came to a complete stop. I instructed Jasmine and Skyler to get him out of the car and onto the comfy, black couch. As soon as they had him placed on the sofa, I ordered them out of the room. They obeyed quickly and without argument.

Then Carlisle made me leave the room so he could start my son's questioning.

While Carlisle pushed me out of the room, I stayed by the door and prayed to God that he would protect my son. In whispers I said "Thank you, God. You helped me take care of my children even when money was tight for me in the beginning. You have never left my side and everything that happens… happens for a reason."

--EPOV--

Did he just make my mom exit the room so he could ask me the stupid questions?

"Have you been on any medications recently, doing any drugs, or taking steroids?"

"No. No. And heck no! I could get kicked off the varsity football team if they had an unexpected test."

"Well, let me check your heartbeat. And other normal procedures."

He finished all of the normal crap that doctors get paid for, and he found nothing abnormal. "I guess all I can do is to say for you to take some Advil or Tylenol. You should take some before you go to sleep tonight and as soon as you wake up in the morning. If that doesn't clear the pain up, I will have to put on some sort of bed rest."

He walked out of the double doors to the front hallway to leave the house. He talked to my mother for a few moments before he left, but I didn't hear what he said though.

--BPOV--

Carlisle told me to talk to him a few seconds before he left. He apparently had something important to tell me. As soon as we were out of my son's hearing range he began talking to me.

"Bella, I can't find anything wrong with him at all. I just told him to take some pain medication for the stomach ache. There is something going on though with him that I cannot put my thumb on. He is going through some kind of transformation." With that he turned on his heel and left. I just stood there for a few seconds in a trance.

**(A/N: It is now time for the kids to go to bed. So yes, I did forward time a bit.)**

I walked by their bedrooms making sure they had all the lights out and were on their way to la la land in dreams.

Then I heard all of my children start their late night prayers. It was like they were reading it from a script. "Thank you, God. You have always been there for me. You have never left my side and everything that happens… happens for a reason."

--

**Yeah, what a great ending to the day! I got some reviews on one of my other stories. Will you please review my story? Don't make me pout to get you to review. )-: I have to thank Demi Lovato and Boys Like Girls for their AWESOME CD's. I listened to both of them while writing this. They are really great! Their music was the inspiration to write this chapter.**


	7. Mystery Man

**WAHOO!! I finally get to bring in Edward Cullen!! I haven't gotten to even do anything about him at all. I hope I do his point of view justice. Well anyway here is the next chapter.**

**--**

--Emmett POV--

I awoke the next day with a completely numb feeling inside and out. I couldn't feel my legs or arms. I sat up and quickly regretted it because I instantly felt dizzy. The entire room was spinning. I had a hand on my forehead that wasn't my own.

"You shouldn't move too quickly because I just felt the blood rush to your head." said the mystery man. I was guessing it was a man because the voice was pretty deep.

I turned to face the direction that the voice came from. I got a good look at him. He had the same bronze hair that Skyler had in the sunlight. He also had topaz eyes.

-- Edward POV--

**(A/N: This is before Emmett woke up.)**

I have no clue why Carlisle made me take care of his client for him. On the bright side of things, I get to skip school, and I don't have to hear or see those dreadful girl's fantasies of me.

By the time I got to the house no one was home. I did not get to meet his parents. When I got to his room, he look peaceful in a deep sleep, so I did not disturb him. There was something familiar about his hair and face that I could not exactly place though.

He began to awaken sooner that I thought he would. He did something I should have stopped him from doing. He quickly raised himself into a sitting position. I placed my hand on his forehead and slowly guided his head to the pillow.

"You shouldn't move too quickly because I just felt your blood rush to your head." That is when he gradually turned his head to face me. I saw the eyes that the love of my life had. They were a deep, chocolate brown.

We were both apparently taking in each other's appearance. We stayed silent for a few minutes. Both of us had nothing to say. We were speechless.

I decided to break the silence. "Who is your mother?" While I said that he had the same idea. He asked "Who are you and why do you look familiar?"

"WHOA! Pause, rewind, and replay. You answer my question first. Then, I will answer your questions to the best of my ability."

"Fine, I will answer you first because I am not in the mood to argue. So, my mom is Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. There! Answer my questions."

"I am Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. I'm not precisely sure how I look familiar to you though." His mother is my Bella. That leaves one question unanswered though. Who is his father? This is a question I must know the answer too.

**(A/N: I was going to end this right here, but I will type more because I have more time.)**

"What are you doing here? You are not someone I know according to you."

"I am watching you for my father who has to go to his job in the city of Billings. I am sorry if you are uncomfortable with my presence, but I have a duty to my dad."

-- Emmett POV --

Great, another stranger I have to deal with. I now am being babysat. Hold on, there is one question I have to know the answer to. "What time is it?"

"Oh, it is 9:36 a.m. Your mother left a note for me to make sure you stayed home today just in case. She wrote that you can go tomorrow if you do not have the stomach pains today."

I decided to roll over and get out of the bed. I had to eat something before I starved. I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. I slowly trampled down the stairs knowing that I was being followed by this Edward person.

As I walked into the kitchen, I just nearly walked into the island. Sadly, by missing the island I tripped over my sister's tennis shoes. I was lucky though I caught myself on the edge of the counter. I went to the cabinet and pulled out Pop-Tarts. I had the splitz chocolate-vanilla. My sisters hated that flavoring.

I put two of them in the toaster. I waited very impatiently for them to pop up and I could eat them. "So, why exactly-" I was cut off by my food finishing.

--

**I am finished typing for the day! Oh, yeah just to update you all on my soccer team. We are undefeated!! YAY! We won 10-2! Review and I will give you a virtual hug! LOL! **


	8. I think

**Yes, you all love me don't you! I am updating sooner than I thought I would. Well enough of my babbling… on with the story.**

**--**

--Emmett POV--

Just to escape his inquisitive eyes, I decided to go to my mother's room to take a shower. Also, I was going to look through all of my mother's photo albums. She was always glad because we had proof of who our family was on our dad's side. As I walked into her room, I marveled at how good it looked. She had yet again remodeled her room so it looked very different.

The walls were painted bright pink with aqua blue and lime green polka dots. Beside the window was a daybed that had a zebra print pillow and bedspread.Jasmine would love this room while Skyler would say it was too girly. I am a boy and I have to say it looked really good.

After taking in the new change, I began furiously searching through the drawers. She had completely rearranged her room because I couldn't find the albums where they used to be.

Finally! I found them in the back of her walk-in closet. They were placed on the highest shelf. I pulled them down and began flipping through the first one.

It had to be a baby album I figured after looking at the first few pages. I quickly pulled another from the small stack.

It was one of the family, so I suspected that he may be in here. She always put captions with all of the pictures. The captions had some candid saying, who was in t picture, and what date it was.

That's when I saw it! There he was! I knew he was familiar. The caption read 'The returning of my personal prince' and the date was January 19, 2006.

Then I flipped a couple of the pages and I was the picture of their wedding with some enormous man in the back with a stupid expression on his face. Under the picture it had an arrow pointing to him and it said 'Emmett being an idiot'.

There was suddenly knocking at the door. "Are you okay in there?" he asked.

"I am not exactly sure right now. I will be out in about 15 minutes," I croaked. I sounded hoarse. I mean, I just met my dad by accident and couldn't place him until I looked for him in a picture book. My life is either just starting or coming to an end.

I decided to take a shower now because I was suddenly very tense.

I walked slowly across the expanse of her room into her bathroom. She had luckily not remodeled it. It didn't match her room so that must be why she kept the door closed.

It still was painted black with hot pink and dark purple stripes running down the walls.

I walked over to the knob and turned it to a very hot setting. I stripped down quickly so I could be able to use most of the hot water.

It was then I realized that I hadn't brought my own shampoo and conditioner. I either had to suffer through my mom's strawberry smelling shampoo or I had to run down the hallway in a hot pink towel hoping that he didn't see me.

In the end, I decided that running down the hall was my best bet. Luckily, he was downstairs watching That 70's Show on our 42" plasma TV.

After my shower was over, I went over to the book full of his pictures. I walked down the stairs with exaggerated slowness. I walked up behind him and plopped the scrapbook him into his lap open to the right page. I stated one simple thing. "I think you're my father."

I sat down on the couch next to him while he overlooked the pictures on that page. He looked toward me and looked into my eyes. He said, "I think you're my son." Right then and there, I made a connection with my dad. We embraced each other in a hug. The was the first of many heartfelt moments he would experience with his children for the day.

**(A/N: I was going to end it there for the day, but I won't. I will give you a better cliff-hanger.)**

--Skyler POV--

"Did I mention how much I hate riding the bus home?" I was sitting next to my sister complaining.

"Yes. You have been muttering 'I hate buses' all the way home. Okay, I get it you aren't a big fan of public transportation. Now, you can stop messing with my mellow."

I rolled my eyes at my sister. How could she always be in a cheerful mood? The best part of my day was coming. The stop for my house was coming up!

We entered the house and saw our brother hugging some strange man on the couch. Maybe he's the babysitter mom hired to watch over him today. I walked over to the coffee table in front of them because there was some book open on it.

I finally understood why he was hugging him. He was our father and he was accepting him after meeting him just today! Jasmine was excited about finally meeting him! She was literally jumping up and down in place once she noticed who he was.

They just accepted him after the first meeting. I couldn't do that. I will never trust any man after what happened to me that fateful day. Men are things that can never be trusted no matter how much they prove that they can be. I ran out of the room screaming. I knocked the pure crystal vase that was on the table next to the stairs. It crashed to the floor in a simple shattering sound.

I will never accept him no matter how much my siblings and my mother love him. I will never accept any man ever again.

--

**I know you love me don't you! Review and you will get faster updates! Or I will at least try to update sooner. Another thing… don't you love the cliffhanger? Questions? Comments? Complaints? Compliments? Confused? **


	9. Mom's Choice

**WAHOO!! I just finished a soccer game! It is the best team other than my team! LOL! We won 3-1. Again, I am updating sooner than I thought.**

**--**

--Skyler POV--

I stormed upstairs and kept telling myself to lose my temper. Everyone in the entire world would feel the wrath of it. I could tell I was about to lose control, so I will try to limit it to this small town. Whole world destruction would not be good.

I decided to let my hold on the earth go. I heard the windows downstairs. I guessed tat the limbs on the trees got a hold of my… I mean _him._

Jasmine began screaming like a girl in a horror movie. I could hear Emmett running up the stairs straight to my room He was pounding on my door. I wasn't going to open door for him if I could help it. He used his last resort by breaking down my door.

He ran up behind me and stuck my arms to my side. As he struggled to push me to the carpet he yelled at me.

"What are you thinking?! You know that letting your anger get the better of you could do a lot of damage."

"Let me go! He needs to know pain! He should feel like he wants to die. He needs to feel what I feel right now!"

I could tell he was shocked by the last sentence of my outburst. I had never told anyone about what had happened to me. I had never even told or showed them something was wrong. I tried to keep it a secret and it goes all down the drain in one moment of anger.

"Forget I said anything please. Don't tell mom or Jasmine!" Great! Now I am pleading with my little brother to protect what little amount of information he got.

By this time, everything was calm and had settled down. Some unknown force was making me feel an emotion that I don't wasn't to feel.

I ordered my brother to leave my room. I did not want to talk about it. I walked over to my stereo and put in Three Days Grace. I searched through the songs until I got to 'Just Like You'.

_I could be mean  
__I could be angry  
__You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake  
__I could be stupid  
__You know I could be just like you_

_(Chorus)  
__You thought you were standing beside me  
__You were only in my way  
__You were wrong if you thing that I'll be just like you  
__You thought you were to guide me  
__You were only in my way  
__You're wrong if you think I'll be  
__Just like you_

_I could be cold  
__I could be ruthless  
__You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak  
__I could be senseless  
__You know I could be just like you_

_(Chorus)_

_On my own, cause I can't take livin' with you  
__I'm alone, so I won't turn out like  
__You want me to_

_I could be mean  
__I could be angry  
__You know I could be just like you_

That particular song fits my thoughts on my mom and (dare I say it) dad.

My dad has never been there for me. My mom has always trying to keep herself in my life completely. She also tried to keep me from feel bad about not having a father in my life.

I then changed CD's when it finished. I put in Miley Cyrus' Breakout. I love to dance to it when no one was in the room with me.

Right now I just needed some mind-numbing music. I drifted into sleep during song number four.

XXSkylerXXSkylerXXSkylerXXSkylerXXSklyerXXSkylerXXSkylerXXSkylerXXSkylerXXSkylerXXSkylerXXSkylerXXSkylerXXSkylerXXSkylerXXSkyler

I woke with a start when I heard the front door slam. It took me a few moments to register that meant my mother was home.

I groggily got up from my bed and started walking down the stairs keeping my grip on the hand rail. I didn't want to trip and tumble down. Still sitting on the sofa, he was there with a crooked smile on his face.

I took a sideway glance at my mother. She had a shocked expression covering her face. So, he is and uninvited guest then. I could feel the mischievous smile creeping onto my face. My mom finally snapped out if it. She began yelling at him for not being in out life and other things like that.

She pushed him out the door with all of the strength that she could muster up. I decided then that I should start clomping down the stairs and let her know I am coming. Then, I was tumbling down the stairs at an alarming rate. I screamed. It was the only rational thing to do at the time.

I was caught by two stone cold arms. I looked up and wished I had never been pushed down or caught. It was _him. _He would suck up to my mom by saying he saved my life. Great, one of my own sibling probably want to have him so much that they would risk my life.

"Thanks," I muttered. I yelled upstairs for them to come downstairs.

"All right, which one of you traitors pushed me?" I questioned.

"I didn't do it. I was in my room watching TV." They replied in unison.

"So. Someone is trying to murder me that I don't know. Why choose me, though?"

"Like either of us would know." Again, they reply at the same time.

I saw something move in the curtains. I put my finger to my mouth to quiet them. I tip-toed over to where the last movement was. I quickly grabbed their shirt.

I took a look at them. She had a heart-shaped face and caramel colored hair. She looked like Snow White in the flesh.

"Who are you, why are you hiding out in our house, and why did you push me down the stairs?"

"I am Esme Cullen. I am here to check on my son and my grandchildren. I pushed you down to try and help my son's odds with your mother." She replied with a guilty look on her face.

"Emmett, Jasmine take her to mom and hold her there."

I heard the front door slam shut. I climbed out the first story window and followed his car to his house.

After he got out at his house, I breezed past him. I went in front of him. I tapped into a power I had met earlier in life; I turned invisible.

--

**I typed up like 5 pages!! I am very tired and may not update tomorrow even if I have time. I handwrite this during school, then type them, and then post them. So yeah I have to do a lot! You know the drill. Review! Comments? Questions? Complaints? Compliments? Even if it is just 'nice' leave the review! Quote of the day…. "We all leave an imprint on the world, so dig your foot into the ground and kick up some dirt."**


	10. Creeper

**I know, bad author for not updating but in my defense I have had good reasons for it….. Friday I went to a football game, Saturday I had Region Choir (I made 19****th**** chair out of 40 and about 100 people tried out), Sunday I was out of town shopping Monday I had writers block, Tuesday I had soccer practice, and today I had a DI meeting………… So yeah I had reasons not to update. Now on with chapter 9.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--Skyler POV--

They were having some kind of family time when I left. The doctor was worried about his wife. He was confused on what had happened to her.

I silently slipped out of a bedroom window. I ran home and let the hostage go home because she promised to say nothing of what happened.

I used my triplet telepathy and said,

_Come to my room - Me_

_Why your room - Jasmine_

_Because I said so - Me_

_Be there soon - Emmett_

I sat on my bed as patiently as possible. I started to make it drizzle outside on purpose. I just sat on the edge of my bed watching through the window. I was startled when Jasmine put her hand on my shoulder. I jumped and squealed like a piglet.

"Someone's a bit jumpy today aren't we." Emmett said while pulling a book out from behind him. I got a good look at the cover and instantly know it as the family photo album. "You are going to have to accept the fact he is family, Sky."

"I refuse to believe that mother-leaving, heart-breaking _boy_ is my dad, or even part of my family. Jas, Mom, and you are my only relations." I retorted.

"Whatever help you sleep at night." Emmett muttered.

"Sis, just try to see it this was, if mom somehow died we would have no where to go but with him." Jasmine tried to reason with me, and I knew she was right.

"I will try to not judge him on what he did in the past, but I will not promise it will work. Are you happy now?" I replied.

"That is all we could ask for, I guess," she said.

"What did you mean about he should feel pain like you feel earlier?" Emmett blurted.

"I meant nothing of it. It was just the heat of the moment. It meant absolutely nothing." I knew they would question later, but they would let it go for tonight.

"Fine. Just so you know mom is out shopping in Billings tonight with the ladies from the hospital." Jasmine said as you began walking out the door.

"Good to know," she was already out the door. She left me alone. A movement behind reminded me that Emmett was still here.

"You know I am always here. You can tell me anything. I will protect you from everything that I can," with that he simply left.

He has no clue what he is protecting me against. He doesn't know I am fighting against myself now. The only way to protect me now is to kill me.

I fell asleep uneasily that night with the feeling that I was being watched.

--Edward POV--

I went over to Bella's house to watch my children sleep like I used to watch her. I decided to check on the one that had a temper tantrum. Emmett was walking out of her room leaving her to the silence. She had a look of frustration on her face as she fall on her back to the bed. Hoping to calm her down, I almost inaudibly hummed Bella's old lullaby.

As she went into sleep, she had a look of uneasiness on her face. She began to thrash around on her bed screaming for something in her dream to let her go.

"Let me go! Don't do this to me please!" She sounded like she was pleading with them.

"Stop, Andrew!" So it is a boy obviously. What is happening in her dream that could make her such a violent sleeper. I climbed in through her window after picking the lock.

I went over to her and cradled her like a baby to my chest like a baby. It seemed to comfort her because she curled into me. She quieted and stilled. She feel into a deep, dreamless sleep.

--Bella POV--

I knew Edward came back over to my house again. Now, I began to see his point of view on things. It is his right as a father to check up on his children if he wants to.

I heard Sky in her room tossing, turning and screaming, but I wanted him to have some father-daughter bonding time. When she's sleeping may be the only time she wants him around. I heard her window crack open, and he slowly crept in. From the wound of her bed silently creaking, he crawled onto her bed and picked her up. He must have cradled her to his chest to have quieted her. This only worked because when she was little I always held her close to me.

**(A/N: I had to get Bella in here because it held a little information you should know. She would have heard Edward creep in, so you would have wondered why she didn't kick him out, yet again.)**

--Skyler POV--

I awoke the next morning feeling chilly. When I fully open my eyes, I noticed _he_ was in my room holding me like I was a baby. I pushed off of his chest using my hands and did a back flip onto the floor.

"What are you doing in my room, in my bed, and holding me?" He looked speechless. My outburst must have taken him by surprise.

"Do I have to ask again, or will you answer me first?"

"Um, I came in to keep watch over my daughter. You were thrashing around your bed screaming about some man holding you and not letting you go." Oh, no! I talked about that in my sleep. I wonder how much he heard about it.

"Well, get out of my room! I did not say you could ever be in my room or life. You have never been there for me, so you never will be."

A look between guilt, sorrow, and sadness crossed his face before he left my room noiselessly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I am done for today at least! Review! If you have questions, complaints, or suggestions leave them in a REVIEW!! I am officially tired. Just so you know, there was a **_**little**_** bit of foreshadowing. I am getting writers block. I **_**NEED**_** a beta if anyone would like to do it.**


	11. Again?

**Hello, yet again! I have a bone to pick with you people because you never did review at all on my last chapter. Just because of that I will not give you a very good chapter. I am really excited though because I did make DI! Here is the chapter, and if you don't review at all, I will stop this story or just update less and less.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--Skyler POV--

The next few days went on without anything out of the normal. When Friday came around, I was relieved that the party was in one hour. Jasmine and I were deciding which room each of us would be sleeping in. Emmett had finally decided on the last boy he would invite. He chose Edward Cullen. Mom was downstairs making punch because she had problems with store bought when you could have homemade.

"Emmett, could you come here? We need your opinion," Jasmine yelled out the door.

"I'm coming!" he replied from his room.

He was in the spare bedroom in a flash. "What do you want from me?"

"We need your opinion on which rooms we picked for the party. I decided that my friends and I will stay in the attic because of the technology up in the room." I said. "Jasmine will take the downstairs because of the quietness. I think you should take the game room, but Jasmine says you should get the living room. Which do you want?"

"I think I want the game room because of the pool table and foosball. We would have to move the pool table before we go to sleep but a couple of vampires should be able to move one table with ease."

"Ha! I was right! Well, then its settled. We will stay in the living room until we decided to go to bed. I'm about to head out to Blockbusters. What kind of movies do you want?" I questioned.

"Horror," said Emmett.

"Chick-flick," said Jasmine.

"No, no chick flicks! I can't stand another one like The Notebook. I just about died when Keely made me watch that last year. How about humor?" Emmett retaliated.

"That would be fine with me. You have to ask Jasmine about that. What do you say, Jas?"

"I guess."

I walked out of the house and climbed onto my motorcycle. I arrived in front of the movie store in record time. I walked in only to see Samuel, Andrew's brother, working today. Oh no!

"How is Little Miss Priss doing today?" he half-joked and half-cared.

"Pretty good. Just picking up some movies for my siblings. You know."

"You visit here enough to probably stock the store, so you know where everything is at."

I walked off to look for the movies that would appease Emmett and Jasmine both.

I settled on Garfield the Movie, Prom Night, and Twilight the Movie. The last one I had heard would be a good movie, but I would be the judge of that tonight. I walked out with a farewell to Samuel.

Leaning on my bike was Andrew. "Hey, Sweetie. What are you doing with such a dangerous and beautiful bike?"

"Driving it. What did you think? And just so you know, I am not and never will be your _Sweetie._" I shuddered at the last word knowing where it got me last time.

"No need to be feisty kitten. I just asked a simple question." He began walking towards me with arms wide open as if to embrace me. "I want you to forgive me for what I did."

"I could never forgive you!" I moved closer to the glossy bike. He moved his arm in front of me to stop my approach.

"Do you think you could escape me so easily? Don't answer that. Just kiss me." He put his arms around me and moved his face closer to mine.

Then, I was being pushed from his grasp. I turned around to see who had moved me. It turned out that my savior was…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maybe if I leave you a cliff you will review! I will NOT update until I get 3 reviews! I need my readers to check out my profile because I need them to answer a poll. If you don't this story will have to be put on hold. Just leave a review. I don't care if you tell me what I did wrong. If you want to, try to guess who her savior is this time! See, Skyler took after her mother in the danger magnet gene. Do you like it? Comments? Compliments? Questions? Complaints? Leave a review?**


	12. Bummer

**Yes, I am updating today, but I won't be able to this Saturday or the next due to having to go out of town with the school! School is getting more hectic, and I will not be able to update as often. I am sorry, but at least I am giving you warning. Now on with the story. I personally don't like this chapter and I am not pleased with it. I am just updating because I have time and I have an idea for this chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--Skyler POV--

_Last chapter: It turned out that my savior was….._

Samuel! Why was he going against his older brother? Andrew could beat him up in mere seconds.

"Leave! I can take him," he screamed.

"No, you can't!" I hopped onto the sleek motorcycle and drove by Samuel. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him up behind me. "You are coming home with me tonight."

"Fine," he huffed. Apparently the ladies man wanted to be a hero and save me. He reached in front of me to grab the helmet, then carefully placed it on my head and secured it making sure it did not obstruct my view ahead of me.

When we arrived in front of my house, my mom and my siblings ran up and hugged me. "Are you okay?" my mother asked.

"I'm fine. See no cuts, gashes, or bruises."

"Thank goodness!" The worry lines on her forehead began to ease up and disappear.

"I was what would happen as soon as you left. I was so worried that you would get hurt because I only saw you getting taken away by that boy. Who is this?" Jasmine finally noticed Samuel.

"I'm Samuel. I am the reason that Skyler is standing here right now."

"You're sure full of yourself," Emmett sarcastically commented.

"Emmett, quiet yourself. He is a guest," mother corrected.

"Yes ma'am," he said

"This is the beginning of a party, so don't down it with your sour mood," Jasmine said.

"She is right. Oh, and mom can Samuel stay here? That was his brother that he protected me from, so it would be a stupid thing for him to go home with his brother there," I questioned.

"That would be fine with me I see no problem with it," she replied.

"Then, its settled you get to stay here tonight." I turned to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. I could have sworn that I heard Emmett grown under his breath and say 'Enjoy it while it lasts because you will not get near my sister again.' I ignored him.

As everybody slowly arrived, our gifts got put in the dining room. We had laughed and joked with each other until we had to go eat pizza and cake. They sand happy birthday and we opened up our presents. I got CD's and a gift card to Hot Topic. Jasmine got gift cards to Kohl's, Pac Sun, JC Penny's, American Eagle, and Hollister. Emmett got tons of sports equipment along with money. We all said our thanks.

Samuel came up to me and said, "Sorry, I couldn't get you anything."

"It's okay. You didn't know you were even coming. You staying at my house for the night, so that will be your present to me."

"I will still get you a gift later. It will just be late. You will not change my mind on that."

"Fine. You win. You will have to get me a gift, now."

"Good."

"Now, it is time from movies," Jasmine announced.

"Ugh! Knowing her it we will get stuck with the Twilight movie, first." He chuckled at me and pulled at my wrist for me come along with him.

---------

I personally didn't like the movie, but Jasmine thought the Edward and Bella characters were sweet and romantic. I just thought about when I did read the book. They had _so _many things that went against the book, it was unbelievable. My thoughts were interrupted my Samuel asking me some question I did not hear.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I asked, was that movie corny or what?"

"When I did read the book, I figured if the made a movie it would be amazing, but they had things that were wrong. I have to say the movie sucked, but the real book is _amazing_.

Emmett interrupted our conversation saying that he would put in Prom Night.

---------

I thought the movie was _horrible_. I really made a mockery of the original. It was an embarrassment to even finish watching the entire movie. I was forced to stay in the room because Samuel held me down beside him.

I didn't even want to discuss my thoughts on the movie. So, I hopped up and placed Garfield into the DVD player.

---------

I have to say it was the best one of the bunch because it was hilarious! I was glad we saved to best for last. It would keep my good mood for the rest of night.

The rest of the night went on. Nothing really went wrong, but it was not completely perfect. We all (humans) drifted to sleep around 3 o'clock in the morning.

----------

The next morning, I was sad to see everyone go. We would also have to help clean the house. Bummer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am officially ending for the day. I am tired and have to go look for my clothes that I have to take tomorrow! Thank you and have a good day/night. Review and tell me what you think. If you don't I will be forced onto a volcano and will never be seen again. It is up to you if I live or not. So, yeah, REVIEW!**


	13. Ring It's Time

**I heard that my last chapter **_**completely **_**sucked… and I agree with you. I just had to get it out so I could continue with the good parts to come. Everything is falling into place with the story now, so it should come pretty easy now. Well my blabbing is over now. Oh and I am very mad because someone, during my region concert in Mt. Pleasant, stole my phone. Though it was a crappy phone with a 50 dollar phone chip in it….it completely pisses me off. Now, on with the story.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

--Skyler POV--

After about one hour, my mom got a phone call from the hospital that they were needing her as soon as possible to do a surgery. She left us telling us to finish cleaning the house, not to answer the door or phone unless it was her, and absolutely _no one _was allowed to come over.

"That's not fair because I called Alice to come over with Jasper and Big Emmett, so they could help us with this stupid stuff." Jasmine whined.

"Oh, seriously. You could probably pick up the couch with one finger, so don't give me the crap, Jas." Mom stated. She turned on her heel and left us to the huge task in front of us.

"That was harsh." Emmett said.

"If we divide up the work, it shouldn't take too much time for us to complete this. Skyler, you go take care of the dining room and kitchen. Emmett, clean up the living room and game room. I will clean up mine and Sky's rooms that we slept in last night." Jasmine planned out.

"That's a good idea. Now, onto the task at hand." Emmett shot off to start his rooms. We all didn't want to clean, but we had to.

**xxTIMExxWARPxxTIMExxWARPxxTIMExxWARPxx**

We all crashed in the living room onto different pieces of furniture. I quickly turned on the television to something we could enjoy as siblings. I flipped through everything from Discovery Channel, Animal Planet, and Nickelodeon. I settled on Disney Channel because the had High School Musical on.

Somewhere between the songs 'Start of Something New' and 'Bop to the Top' I fell asleep.

I awoke to the phone ringing. The shrill sound kept me from the normal daze I get after waking up. I looked over to where my siblings were supposed to be. They were both too gone into and a deep sleep to here the phone. I walked over and picked up no bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is Isabella there?" a strange, unfamiliar male voice questioned.

"No, may I take a message?"

"Just tell her to contact Christal." **(A/N: This is really funny to me because there is this boy at my school named Chris Stahl and I am the only one allowed to call him Christal. Pronounced Chris-stel. He is one of my best friends I met this year. He as a human is not a bad person, but in this that personality may change.)**

"I will give her the message as soon as I can." I said trying to hold back giggles. Then the phone clicked off, he had hung up. I started full out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Someone behind me put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was.

**(A/N: I was going to end it here. You should thank me.)**

"Edward, why are you even coming within five feet of me? You shouldn't even be in the house." I said a with shock evident in my voice.

"I never even left your house. I have been hiding in the hallway closet. Your mother wanted me to stay with you. She said to keep you safe at all costs."

"How come I was never informed of this?" I asked.

"Because your mother didn't want to give you anymore reason to like or hate me," he stated simply.

"Great. My own mother is keeping things from me that could effect my life."

Edward started to say something but was interrupted by a scream coming from the living room. "NOOOO!!" Jasmine screamed.

We both rushed in hoping to see what was wrong. There was nothing out of place. "What's wrong, Jas?" I inquired.

"Just the future is all! Something is going to happen to mom!" She shouted.

"Where can we find her?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I just know it will happen later today between 2 o'clock and 3 o'clock." I turned to glance at the clock only to see it was 1:30 p.m. We had thirty minutes to find and save her.

I walked over to Emmett and shook him awake.

"Wha-huh?" He said sounding kind of confused.

"Just get to tracking mom, you moron. It is a matter of life or death." That woke him up enough to know now was not the time to even be remotely tired.

Edward ran faster than all of us, so he picked up Emmett and put him on his back and told him to get tracking. He left me and Jasmine home alone with no way to know what was going on or would happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am done for today. The next chapter I am thinking about doing Edward POV. I would be easier than getting into the mind of a teenage boy. Just so you know Christal's name is really Chris. I am talking about the character now. You may not like where I am going with the story, but it seems to fit together to me. I would like you all to review! It would **_**really**_** make me happy! If you have questions feel free to ask them. I want nothing to be hard to understand. Just REVIEW and make my day great!**


	14. Take a Deep Breath

**I haven't updated in like forever and I am truly sorry! Though that does not let me off the hook. I am really having to deal with tons of homework though. It really sucks and I wish I had more time to dedicate to the computer… and just to let ya'll know in my last authors note I was mad because someone stole my phone…. I got a new phone. It is a LG Scoop!!! Now, here is the next chapter.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Edward POV--

I could sense Bella was getting nearer because her unique scent was getting stronger. I told Emmett to hold on tighter before I pushed myself harder and faster. Then, I saw her. She was standing alone with her back to me. Her hands were clenched into fists; she was bracing for whatever was coming to her. I pulled Emmett off of my back and handed him my phone. I told him to call everyone on my contact list and tell them it was an emergency and they had to come immediately. All of the contacts consisted of the people who lived in the same house. I order him to go deeper into the woods.

I began walking to Bella with exaggerated slowness anticipating what her reaction would be. She whispered to herself words I could not decipher.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked hoping to give her a clue that she was safe because it was me here.

"I'm fine, for now at least." She turned to me. "Edward, if something happens to me, I want you to take of my children. I can not think of anyone better to take care of them other than their father. Since all but Skyler has already accepted you, I want you to promise that you will guard them with all that you have. And Edward, I love you."

"I promise," I said. That's when I heard approaching footsteps that were too graceful for a half-vampire. She heard them too because she turned her body in the direction that the sound came from.

"Go to your son. Keep him safe from the dangers that await me," she ordered.

"Bella, I cannot leave you here alone."

"Yes, you can and you will," she said with so much authority it was impossible to ignore. I did not want to, but I could not argue with her orders anymore so I left her. But before I did, I heard a cruel, tenor voice talking to Bella about the end of her life.

I searched through the forest looking for the trail of Emmett, but instead I found my way back to Bella subconsciously. I saw a sight that should have never been seen, Bella was in a close fight with an unknown man. It looked like a dance that was moving at a pace that was too fast for the music. The one bad part was that it was getting deadly for Bella if she did not get help soon.

I pulled Bella behind my back and put her into a position that I could protect her in. I crouched down in front of her. His eyes bulged wide at the sight of me. "You have someone to protect you. How sweet! Sadly, it won't work. I will make sure to end your life today," he sneered over my shoulder.

"Edward, what are you doing here? I sent you away," she said.

"I came back to help because your children and I could not live if you died at any time soon," I replied.

"Get away!" she shouted at me. She grabbed a hold of my arm and swung me miles away in mere seconds. I saw the tops of trees flying by at speeds I could not reach running.

When I landed, I tried to find my way back to Bella, but I couldn't because something was blocking her extremely potent scent from me. I walked around aimlessly until I heard the last metallic screeching sound. I also heard the sound of a match being struck. That's when it hit me, Bella was the only one that was injured when I saw her last. It must have been her. I broke down in choked, dry sobs.

As I wept, my family caught up with me. They had been by the fight scene and had seen the last strand of her chocolate brown hair burn into ash. That brought on another round of sobs. While I was basically useless for who knows how long, Alice had found the Little Emmett and brought him nearer to us.

I recovered quickly when I caught a whiff of him. I did not want him to see me in an emotional breakdown, at least not now. I got down into a crouch and had him climb on my back. He slowly got on. I ran as quickly as possible to Bella's old house. I walked in taking extra care to remember everything about it.

I got to the front door and found the key under the eave to unlock the door. I found Skyler and Jasmine on the couch staring intently at the door apparently awaiting our arrival. I took a deep breath getting ready to break the news to them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This looked like a good way to end it… I think. I need you to tell me what reaction you want the children to have. Each one because as you have found out the all have different personalities. I also want you to REVIEW!!!! Please it makes my day great! **

**--drama88queen95--**


	15. I Miss You

**I am putting the only review from the last chapter in here because I will tell you something personally… **

_**From: dazzledbyEdward63OMG! OMG! OMG! She...died...? WHAT! I'm confused?! Again, WHAT! No Way**__**.**_

**I am really serious about that… it had to happen… I AM SORRY! It just seemed like the right way to go with it. I have read lots where Bella and Edward live happily together forever… and I don't want to do the normal. I like to do things my way and my heart was leading me to let that happen to her. I had it planned all along, but I did not lead it on. I tried not to let you all fall in love with Bella, and I hope I did a good job of that.**

**Also, Bella's death will help bring Skyler and Edward closer together. I was and am going to use it as common ground for them.**

**And also, just to update ya'll… my soccer team won the championship today.. We finally broke the curse!! The curse was that we went undefeated until the VERY last game in the championship and we ended up with second place! Now, on with the next chapter.**

---------------------------------------------------------------

--Skyler POV--

I watched as Edward walked in the door and took a deep breath. He looked very gloomy and in a state of deep depression. I was about to open my mouth to ask what was wrong until I noticed mom was not with him. I instantly knew what it meant; it meant my life as I knew it was coming to an end. I broke down into tears letting my sorrow overwhelm me. The only other good thing in my life left me alone in the world except for my siblings.

Jasmine and Emmett had not yet caught up with my thoughts; they were staring at me like I had gone insane and in a sense I had. Then I asked them through my tears, "Have you not yet caught onto the situation? Do you not notice that mother is not with him?"

That's when they understood what it meant. Emmett tried to act tough and not cry, but he did not succeed at such a feat. Jasmine literally fell off of the couch during her hysterics. I pulled Emmett over to her so they could find comfort in each other. I tried to back my way out of the room, so I could go into the music room and let my feelings out. I was caught by two solid arms before I got completely out of the room. They pulled me into an embrace very closely. I choked out that I intended to go the music room. He carried me up the steps and placed me on the couch and handed me my special guitar. He took a step towards the piano and sat down. We both began to play while I started to sing.

_You used to call me your angel  
__Said I was sent down straight down from heaven  
__You'd hold me close in your arms  
__By the way you felt so strong  
__I never wanted you to leave  
__I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_ (Chorus)  
__I miss you, I miss your smile  
__I still shed a tear every once in a while  
__And even though its different now, you're here somehow  
__My heart won't let you go  
__And I need you to know, I miss you  
__I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer  
__And now I'm living out my dream  
__Oh, how I wish you could see  
__Everything that happenin' for me  
__I'm thinking back on the past  
__Its true the time is flying by too fast_

_(Chorus)_

_I know you're in a better place  
__Yeah, but I wish I could see your face  
__Oh, I know you're where you need be  
__Even though its not here with me_

_(Repeat Chorus Twice)_

The door opened up to show that Emmett and Jasmine had heard the music knowing that I had not played in two years. They had tears in their eyes. The song had hit a soft spot in all four of us, and we started in for a group hug. We all began to sob.

Hours later, we all settled down. Our hearts were still grieving, but our bodies had gotten over the shock and sorrow. Jasmine fell asleep, and Emmett carried her to her bedroom and laid her down. I refused to fall asleep before my brother did. I went into mother's old room and looked through her old CD's, and I found a homemade CD that had 'Bella's Lullaby' printed on it. I put it in the stereo and put in on repeat. I finally drifted into a deep sleep without the usual nightmares.

I awoke in the arms of Edward. This time I did not have any problem with it. He was helping comfort me. It was helpful in many ways and did not feel like I was out of place, anymore. My world was at peace and had not come to the tragic end I expected.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This seemed like a good way to end it. I hope you liked how it is turning out. I am thinking about doing a sequel. The song used in the story is 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus. It really seemed to fit the emotional climate. I want you to REVIEW! Tell me where I went wrong or where I went right! I just decided I should tell you my name…**

**-Shannon-**


	16. It Was The Wrong Number

**I am just doing this one out of my mind and I have nothing planned out, so this chapter might just suck horribly. One of my reviewers chicken wing jasper is hot ****had a really good question… she asked who had killed Bella. I thought ya'll had caught up with my thoughts, but apparently some hadn't. It was Chris (a.k.a. Christal). **

**I feel really sick because I had to go to the doctor today… I got a strep test AND a mono test (both were negative). I am really, really sure that I will not update as often because I am sick! And Thursday morning/ Friday morning I am going to the Twilight premiere!! Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Skyler POV--

By the time I got out of bed and showered, Jasmine was sitting by the kitchen table with a hot plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. They looked as if they had just got done. I wondered who cooked it because it was always mother who had been in the kitchen making our food. Then, I turned to look at the stove because a sizzling sound distracted me. Edward was the one cooking! But he doesn't even eat real food; how would he know how to cook?

As if he was reading my thoughts he stated, "Do you want what your mother used to order?"

"What did she order?"

"Two eggs over medium, three slices of crispy bacon, and two slices of buttered toast with jam," he answered.

"That sounds excellent." I heard the floorboards overhead creak as Emmett drug his sleepy butt down the stairs. The closer he got I could tell he was mumbling incoherent thoughts. He must be sleepwalking again. I decided to wake him up the hard way by tripping him.

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, I put a heavy box two feet in front of the steps. You could easily tell the difference between him hitting the box and him hitting the floor. The box sounded hallow when his foot knocked against it. When he hit the floor, it made a slight cracking sound. I stepped closer to get a look. His hands left an imprint on the floor. No human could crack hardwood flooring that was stationed over concrete. There was something going on. As I opened my mouth to call for Edward, Emmett muttered something along the lines of 'what the heck'.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Something wrong is going on." I was hoping that I wasn't overreacting.

He rushed in within seconds probably hoping that nothing was seriously wrong and no one was bleeding. He gently pushed me out of the way, so he could get an idea of what was happening. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that only the floor had been damaged.

"We'll just call Carlisle to get an idea on what is going on with your brother. Jasmine," he called just loud enough for her to hear, "will you get my cell phone off the cabinet in the kitchen?"

"Sure," she called back to him. She carried him his small silver phone. He hit Carlisle's speed dial and put the phone to his ear. He spoke in such a quick manner that I couldn't understand a word he said. Once he closed the phone, he slowed his speaking voice down. "Carlisle is coming over to look at your brother and discuss your future arrangements."

When Carlisle arrived, I got out of the house to take a walk along the beach that held so many memories. I sat down on the warm sand and relaxed and breathed in the smell of the water. I ended up drifting off to sleep under the warm mid-morning sun.

I was startled by my surroundings when I woke up. I was in a dark room that had no space to really move in. The room smelled musty like mold and mildew. I realized moments later that I was strapped to a leather chair. I could not move my arms or legs. That meant also meant that I could not call for help on my phone. I was dealing with someone who did happen to have a brain.

Then, a light switch was flipped on. The room was flooded with a sudden brightness. I blinked constantly urging my eyes to adjust to the light. I heard a dark laugh right behind my left ear. I tried to turn my head to see who it was, but they caught it before I could see whom it was. They kept me facing forward.

"You wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would you." I instantly knew who it was because the voice was all too familiar.

--Jasmine POV--

I was about to go unplug the phone because Sky's new boy friend kept calling once every hour. It was really beginning to make me lose my sanity. I went over to look at the caller ID. It showed that it was Skyler's cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Your sister's life depends on the thing you value most. Take the path that many don't coast and leave you valued item by the thing you despise. Only then you get your sister with a surprise." Then, he hung up. I grabbed the nearest piece of paper and a writing utensil. I wrote down the riddle and tried to begin to decipher it.

Edward strolled in and asked, "Who was on the phone?"

"Umm… wrong number," I answered with my voice sounding strangely high pitched.

"Are you sure? You sound shaken."

"It was just some man whom I hope had the wrong number." I walked out of the room leaving the words hanging in the newly tense atmosphere.

I heard Edward gasp. I peered back into the room only to see that he read the words on the notepad. "Is this what you are hiding?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I want you to guess the riddle… please. I want to know what you think about what I am doing. Also, Skyler has her mothers danger magnet gene… Don't you love it! Who do you think has her captive? Who do you think will save her? REVIEW!!!! **


	17. Just Shut Up

**WAHOO! I saw Twilight at the midnight premiere! I had to say it was okay. It would be amazing to anyone who had not read the book, but if you have read the book you could see many things wrong with it. Anyway, I am really sorry for not updating, but seeing as I am not getting many reviewers, I am losing my passion for this story. I am not getting excited for any of it anymore, now it just seems like a chore. I may just rush the next chapters through unless I really get motivated. There may be a surprise character's POV in this, and there may not. I just have to see how it goes. Now, on with the update.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Chapter: I heard Edward gasp. I peered back into the room only to see that he read the words on the notepad. "Is this what you are hiding?"_

--Jasmine POV--

"Yes," I admitted unwillingly, "but standing here won't fix anything. The problem is I don't understand the riddle." He grabbed my arm and led me to the dining room chair. We sat and began the tense chat that followed.

"Let's dissect this from the beginning, what do you value the most in your life?"

"Umm… I'm not sure. It has to be my family or my credit card." **(A/N: I just had to let her have full reign on the Alice personality and shopping.) **

"Which do you think they would want more than likely?"

"Considering they have part of my family, I would have to say my credit card. Obviously."

"The path that most don't coast?" He said like a question hoping that I could understand what it meant.

"I have a feeling that it doesn't mean the beach. So, how about some forgotten thing that is out of the city limits where no one goes?"

"That sounds good. Very good, but where and what would that place be?"

"An abandoned house of some sort?" I half questioned, half told.

"Perfect. What do you absolutely despise?"

"That is really easy, I hate milk. So, there will most likely be some dairy farm nearby."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Emmett had entered the room without either of us noticing. That was really strange.

"Oh, nothing of much importance." Edward replied smoothly as if we were talking about our favorite colors.

"He seems fine except for his heart seems to be slowing down. His heartbeat is lowering from seventy-five to sixty-one." Carlisle stated when he walked in. He walked over to the table and pulled out the chair next to me. "What would you say to selling this house and moving in with us?" He said in a quieted, caring voice.

"It would be fine with me." I replied. Emmett exclaimed at the same time, "Hell, yeah!"

"Good then. Shall we go over to our house and meet the rest of the family." Carlisle seemed satisfied.

Then, Emmett noticed something. He was walking around the room the entire time. "Where's Skyler?"

"At the beach." I replied quickly. Edward said, "Out of town." We said it at the same time. We knew they could tell we were lying.

"What are you hiding?" Carlisle asked. I wiggled under his intensive gaze. I couldn't tell him that Skyler was in trouble because the entire family would end up following me probably risking my sister.

So, I lied. "I'm hiding that Skyler isn't at the beach or out of town. She went over to go see Samuel." I knew that it would infuriate Emmett, but it was worth the risk.

"WHAT?!?!" he shouted. I knew that he couldn't stand any guy (man or boy) getting near our sister.

"You heard me, but let's get off of the subject. How about that trip to the Cullen mansion?" I asked, hoping to stop the Emmett rampage. Sadly, it didn't work.

"Where does Samuel live? I am making a surprise visit to him."

"Skyler and him went on a date to a restaurant out of town, at least that's what she told me." I was starting to look at Edward desperately for ideas on how to bring Emmett back to planet earth.

"What restaurant and what town?" He questioned, pressing me for answers.

Finally I burst, "Emmett, just shut up! I don't know where she is, okay? You happy? Now, stop asking me questions I can't answer!"

"Calm down, Jasmine." It wasn't Edward, Emmett, or Carlisle that told me that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**God, I love cliffhangers. Don't you. Maybe you will review, or maybe you won't. It took me forever to write this… I was stuck on it. I didn't know what I wanted to happen or who I wanted to put in it. I love drama, I just live for it! Review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Are You Aware You Were Speeding

**Okay, yeah. I am proud to say I have gotten a beta!!! Big Cheers for 'Mystic Water Bender3'! I am sorry for not updating sooner… forgive me please! But I did have school Monday and Tuesday, Wednesday I have no excuse but writers block, Thursday I was out of town at my aunt's. (Thursday was fun…. I'll tell you why if you review. Just remind me to tell you) And sorry, but I wanted to get this out very quickly (so it was not beta'd). Now, here is the next chapter…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Last Chapter: "Calm down, Jasmine." It wasn't Edward, Emmett, or Carlisle that told me that._

--Jasmine POV--

We all spun around to look at the voice that spoke to me directly. It was Andrew. I only knew him from the old, torn-up, thrown-out pictures of him and Skyler.

"What are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Making sure you figured out my message on the phone," he retorted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to someone." He turned on his heel and walked out the door to leave us to our thoughts.

"This is great," I finally muttered, breaking the silence. I was not saying that sarcastically.

"How is it great?" questioned Emmett.

"We know who is behind it partly and he dropped a note from his back pocket." I took a step towards the note then bent down and picked it up. I started reading it.

_Andrew,_

_Come to the old abandoned Wilson place. Meet in the library._

_-Chris_

There was very little for me to work with out of that. I handed it over to Edward, so he could get any information from it if he could.

"What does this mean?" Emmett asked after Edward let him look at it.

"It means Andrew is on his way to the Wilson place right now."

"And that's so much help?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Stop being a smart ass and look at the clues. The Wilson place had a small dairy farm off of their property. So obviously, I was and am right."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. Things have a way of deceiving," Carlisle said.

"Everything can deceive you if you look at it close enough," I retorted. I was beginning to become hysterical. It seemed everybody was questioning my genius, and they did not believe a word I said.

"Jas, calm down. Take a seat and a deep breath." Now, I was being spoke to like a person that escaped from a mental institution. Gosh!

"Don't tell me what to do, Carlisle. You are not my father and certainly not my mother. You have no control over me!" I shrieked.

Carlisle put his hands up in a surrendering gesture and slyly threw a meaningful glance at Edward. "That is true, but I do have some control." Edward smirked.

"Why are you sure of yourself? You're the idiot that was not here until a week or so ago. Why do you automatically think you can take over my life and wreck it? Only one person has control over me anymore and that person, is me." I turned on my heel and ran out the front door. On the way out, I picked up a key to one of the cars. I checked the key to find that I picked up Carlisle's key. Hell Yeah!

Instantly putting the key in the ignition, I started to put the car in reverse to get out of the driveway. As soon as that was cleared, I sped out of town. Heading southeast, I was going to see my grandmother, Renee.

--Edward POV--

Jasmine had just run out on me. I was failing as a father and caregiver. I can't do anything right. My phone started vibrating with Alice's ring tone, 'That's What You Get' by Paramore.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Hey, don't jump on me. I was just going to tell you that you should make sure Jasmine doesn't get very far. If she gets out of state, there is a massive wreck that she is included in."

"You're kidding me. Does everything happen to this family?" I said in an exasperated tone.

"Yes, yes it does. Now, go catch her before harm comes to her." She hung up. Is she intent on driving me to the edge of insanity?

"I have to go." I left the room and picked up the keys to Skyler's motorcycle. Revving the engine, I sped out of the driveway. I was thinking about what could have caused Jasmine to set off like that. I replayed the conversation in my head over and over again. It hit me, she is afraid of letting anyone in her life because of what happened to her mother. I would have to win her over. It was my only choice.

Suddenly, I heard sirens. Then, the flashing red and blue lights. "Pull the vehicle over." Uh oh! Slowly, I drifted to the edge of the road. When I was fully parked, the cop got out of his car.

"Sir, are you aware you were speeding?"

"Yes, I am truly sorry officer, but I have to get to the hospital because my mother was just in a terrible wreck," I said with as much sincerity as I could muster up.

"I'll let you off with a warning, for now. If I catch you again, you will most certainly get a ticket." He walked off and got into his car and began driving off.

"That was just sad," I muttered. Turning the key, I blasted off again. I was hoping the cop did not set me back too much. I concentrated on the thoughts surrounding me.

I finally found Carlisle's car. It was parked outside of a burger stand. She was just inside paying at the register with her credit card. I strolled inside as she sat down at a table. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Jasmine, are you okay?"

"Sure," she said looking at the table with mock interest.

"Why are you so afraid to let me in?" I asked.

"I let my mother in and look what happened to her. I'm afraid of what will happen if anyone intrudes."

I pulled her into a hug and murmured, "I will always be here for you, no matter what."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes! I finished another chapter. I am going to give you warning that I can't get on the computer tomorrow or the day after that because some family that I never see is coming down. REVIEW! I have a question for you all… should I change my penname to *peace&deuces* ? And a request from me is, I want to see if you all could answer a question for me… I want to see how much you can guess from my writing. Answer this, What is my favorite color? Lolz.**

**-Shannon-**


	19. Part 1, Chapter 18: I Owe You

**Okay, I have to say one thing, only one reviewer answered a question. And not by surprise, she had it right. Her name is 'emmettsexybabygirl1'. She guessed purple! She was correct! Just 'cause you answered, this chapter is dedicated to you! And, SUPER sorry for the slow update. Now, on with the chapter…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--**Edward's POV--

Sadly, our sweet family moment had to end. I slowly pulled my arm around her slim shoulders. I hoped she got my unvoiced message: I would always try to be with her the entire time, no matter the cost.

"I'll be okay. I just have to get used to a dad instead of a mother." I got up and pushed my chair in. I also pulled her chair out, letting her stand up.

"Let's go."

Almost out the door, I saw Seth coming in.

"Hey, Seth! How are you?" Luckily, we were still are on a friend basis. He had grown out of his lanky body when he had changed.

"I'm doing fine. And you?"

"Just came to save my daughter from herself, you know. Same old, same old." Seth glanced down to where she stood. I could feel what was going on inside his head. '_Well, Leah won't be happy about this,' _his thoughts resounded in my head. His world was now centered around Jasmine. She was the air he breathed and the reason the earth still turned. I was in for ciaos.

"What's your name, beautiful?" Seth said, looking at her intently. She looked away, blushing slightly.

"Jasmine," she replied shyly.

"Why don't you go out and wait in the car while I speak to Seth for a moment?" I suggested to her. I handed her the keys, and she walked out. "I understand. Give me your cell number and I'll have her call you later."

"Thank you." When I took out my phone, he put in his number and pressed it back into my waiting hand. "I owe you."

"No, we're even." I turned and pulled on the door, though it said 'push'. '_That was stupid of me,' _I thought to myself. I quickly corrected my mistake.

"What was that about?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll tell you later." I hopped on the bike while she pulled on Skyler's riding helmet. She got on right behind me."Hold on tight, spider monkey," I said. **(A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't resist.)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I am very, SUPER sorry this update is so short, but in my current mental state, I can't think. I just want you to pray for a girl at my school that is in my grade (7th) her name is Alexis. She almost committed suicide earlier this week. I am not her friend anymore, but I do care about her, still. I got sick Friday, so I haven't been able to write. REVIEW! It will cure me fully.**

**--Shannon--**


	20. Authors Note

**I know all of you are going to hate me, but I have lost all of my creativity since summer started and I don't have my friends to help me think of new stuff. I'm really sorry. **

**I won't promise this, but if I get inspiration and can think back to my mind frame on where I ended this story…. I probably might return.**

**Its just that I have had so much going through my head and lots of horrid things happening in my life and my friends life. Please forgive me. I'll understand if you never return to my stories ever again. (I kinda hope that you will return though.) So anyway,, since I left you this extremely pointless authors note……**

**I'm going to stop typing now and try to sort out things…….**


End file.
